Di Ruang Ganti
by melmichaelis
Summary: 'Guru sialan! Ruang ganti sialan! Kenapa bisa begini sih? Arghh..awas kau Sasu-teme' sebenarnya apa dialami oleh Naruto dan Sasuke diruang ganti? /tanpa memedulikan suara erangan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya/ Hoy, ini bukan fanfic Gore bergenre Horror! Okey, go reading and enjoy minnasan! Hope you like my second fanfiction in FNI!


**Disclaimer :  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Di Ruang Ganti © Melmichaelis

**Warning!  
**OOC and miss typo's. Gajeness dan abal. Mengandung sexual contect. Yaoi! Boyslove dan sebutan lainnya(?) Bahasa vulgar, alur belepotan. Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca! Maksa? Dosa nanggung ndewekan ya/?

**Rated and Genre :  
**M for Mature and Sexual Contect ; Romance and Humor (kurang)

**Pairing :  
**SasuNaru (always)

**Summary :  
**'Guru sialan! Ruang ganti sialan! Kenapa bisa begini sih? Arghh..awas kau Sasu-teme!' sebenarnya apa dialami oleh Naruto dan Sasuke diruang ganti? /tanpa memedulikan suara erangan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya/ Hoy, ini bukan fanfic Gore bergenre Horror! Okey, go reading and enjoy minnasan! Hope you like my second fanfiction in FNI!

* * *

Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan model jabrik yang sedikit berantakan, ditambah warna mata yang berwarna sapphire, postur badan tinggi tegap namun masih jauh bila dibandingkan anak laki sepantarannya yang lain, memberi kesan bahwa dia mirip perempuan atau yaah bisa dibilang dia uke. Karna tampangnya yang manis dan ceria itulah, ia disukai teman-temannya. Lalu untuk apa ia berada di ruang ganti, sendirian, dan diwaktu jam sekolah sudah bubar 2 jam yang lalu? Ini semua karna guru Olahraganya, Guy-sensei!

Kenapa Guy-sensei? Menurut Naruto, karna Guy-senseinya itulah, ia harus pulang telat begini, ng..sebetulnya sih ini karna Narutonya juga, siapa suruh ia tidak masuk dan bertepatan dengan pengambilan nilai bidang studi Olahraga, dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, sang guru yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang selalu bersemangat dan tidak mau ditunda-tunda. Yaa jadinya, begitu Naruto masuk sekolah, pulangnya ia langsung diseret untuk pengambilan nilai..

Seperti yang terlihat di dalam ruang ganti, Naruto sedang asik mengganti bajunya sampai ia disadarkan oleh sang bidadari dari dunia alam bawah sadarnya(?)  
'Oh iya..gue kan ada janji sama Suke!' gumam Naruto yang baru ingat beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan, oh! Ia mempercepat ganti bajunya, mau tak mau, kan? Tapi, entah dewi fortuna memihaknya atau tidak, ketika ia hanya bermodalkan celana boxer bermotif sasuke (**a.n : pst, jangan bilang-bilang Naru ya kalo author kasih tau, hehe..jadi Naru itu ngefans banget lho! Terbukti dari motif boxernya**), sang motif di boxer tersebut datang

"Dobe.."  
'holy shit! Kami-sama..kenapa dia tidak sabaran sih?' umpat naruto dalam hati. Sasuke. Anak bermarga Uchiha yang sangat disegani disini karna kedudukannya, dan karna marganya pula, anak berspesies unggas ini menjadi sangat cool dan tenang, adem anyem gitu, uhm sebelumnya maaf, anak bermata onxy yang satu ini bukan unggas sih, tapi karna rambutnya yang bermodel _chickenbutt_ ia biasa dijuluki anak ayam oleh para reader dan author di FNI! *jduak* oke balik ke permasalahan awal..

Yah begitulah Sasuke, beruntung sekali Naruto bisa jadi teman dekatnya, yaah.. bagaimana tidak dibilang dekat? Mereka sudah bersahabat hampir 14 tahun lamanya, dari mereka kecil, mereka sudah bertetangga, dan karna itulah hari ini Sasuke menunggu Naruto selesai mengambil nilai, dan yaah,,tapi jadinya begini deh, Naruto kalang kabut karna takut ketahuan boxernya.

"Dobe..kau dimana?" suara Sasuke kian mendekat, karna Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir untuk masalah boxer, ia memilih diam dan menutup mata, sampai akhirnya sesuatu turun….turun….turun….dan membuat Sasuke yang sudah menemukan Naruto membeku ditempat.

"Naru…..?" Sasuke hendak meminta penjelasan Naru, namun sebelum dijelaskan, Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dan membuat Sasu makin terbelalak tak percaya

"m-maaf soal boxer ini, Sasuke..aku tidak bermaksud membuat motif dirimu yang terlihat nista begini, maaf..tapi ini karena aku menyukaimu..hiks, kalau kau tidak percaya, lemariku banyak boxer bermotif dirimu juga kok.." tidak. Naruto tidak menangis, tapi ia malu mengakui semua ini..dan rupanya Naruto tidak sadar juga ya dengan tatapan Sasuke yang benar-benar 'lapar' saat ini.

Entah Naruto dobe atau apa, sepertinya ia benar-benar tak sadar bahwa jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke adalah, kenapa ia tak memakai celana sama sekali, bukan soal motif boxernya. Bahkan sekarang boxernya saja sudah teronggok dilantai karna melorot, beserta dalamannya. Dan terlihatlah kejantanan Naruto yang bergelantung karna lemas.

Sementara Sasuke, ia sudah merubah ekspresi terkejutnya sedaritadi dan menggantinya dengan tatapan yang err…mesum mungkin.

"ah..akhirnya kau mengakuinya, my **lovely** Dobe.." ucap sang surai raven dengan menekan kata 'lovely' dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya sekaligus memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mendengar, namun yang didapatinya adalah tatapan mesum Sasuke

"errr…Sasuke? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" mau tak mau Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat nervous karna ditatapi seperti itu  
"kau mau aku yang menjawabnya, atau kau melihat kearah bawah?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Secara perlahan dan dengan gerakan yang terpatah patah, ia melihat kearah bawah dan mendapati dirinya tidak memakai apapun. Benar dugaan Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan-

"KYAAAAAA!" –berteriak.

"Dobe..tenanglah.."  
"aaahh!t-tidak..tidak mauu..lepaskan aku.."  
"kau tenang dulu!"  
"tidak! Minggir! Lepaskann aku Sasu—mmphh.." akhirnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan karna ocehan Naruto sekaligus tubuh naked Naruto sendiri, ia membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciuman yang bisa dibilang panas. Tentunya Naruto memberontak, tapi karna tubuhnya yang kecil, dan keadaannya yang belum siap, terpaksa ia menyerah dan mengikuti 'permainan' yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, hingga kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing membuat 'permainan' tersebut harus diakhiri dan menyisakan segaris saliva yang menggantung, lalu putus

"hhahh…a-apa..a-apaahan kau t-tadi..hah?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersengal-sengal  
"menciummu" jawab Sasuke datar dan singkat. Hampir membuat Naruto naik pitam tentunya, namun sebelum Naruto kembali mengoceh, Sasuke sudah membungkamnya lewat sebuah ciuman lembut. Naruto terbungkam bukan karena sebuah ciuman –lagi- melainkan karna ciuman Sasuke yang begitu lembut dan tidak terkesan menuntut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze.." Naruto tercengang. Sangat tercengang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke setelah ciuman kedua terlepas.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung membawa Naruto ke salah satu stall yang terbuka dan menguncinya. Dilepaskanlah atasan Naruto serta atasannya sendiri, membuat tubuh naked Naruto terekspos bebas. Junior Sasuke yang sudah menegang sedari tadi tambah besar karna melihat tubuh Naruto.

Seringaian mesum Sasuke naik 2kali lipat, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menyerang bibir ranum Naruto, menghisapnya kuat dan meminta Naruto membukanya dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuk bibir sang blonde. Naruto yang mengetahuinya mulai membuka bibirnya, dan terjadilah pergulatan panas antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh sang seme, Sasuke. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ciuman tersebut harus terhenti karna kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing.

"S-sasu… kau mau apa? Hhah…" ujar Naruto lengkap dengan nafasnya yang terengah dan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau tidak ingat, Naru-chan? Kita sudah berganti status sejak- Sasuke melihat jamnya sejenak, - 21 menit lewat 47 detik yang lalu, kan?"

BLUSH~

"Ah… Naru-chan, wajahmu memang yang terbaik…" kini, sang surai raven menatap surai blonde dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat 'lapar' dan tak perlu waktu lama, inseden baru akan terjadi…

… **teme_dobe …**

"Ahh… S-sassu.." suara desahan sang blonde menggema di salah satu stall kamar mandi sekolah, apa sebabnya?  
Tentu saja karna sang reven yang sedang melakukan 'hal-hal' tidak senonoh, buktinya, sekarang saja ia sedang membuat sebuah—ah, bukan lebih tepatnya beberapa –banyak- kissmark agar semua orang seantero Konoha Gakuen bahwa Naruto Namikaze –sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Uchiha- hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha saja.

Jilat. Tekan. Gigit. Hisap

Begitu seterusnya yang Sasuke lakukan, untuk menandakan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Mulai dari leher Naruto, perpotongan bahu, dada, hingga perut. Puas dengan aktivitasnya membuat kissmark, Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto dan mengecup bibir pemilik surai blonde sejenak. _yeah, property by Uchiha Sasuke_

Ha—ah, dasar Sasuke…

… **teme_dobe …**

Permainan terus berlanjut dan semakin panas tentunya, kini stall menjadi benar-benar pengap. Selain karna stall itu sendiri –sempit dan sesak- udara juga kian menjadi –lebih- panas.

Sasuke sudah beranjak dari posisi awal, kini berjongkok didepan Naruto dan memainkan kejantanan sang blonde. Awalnya hanya mengelus, lalu menjadi mengocok. Dari tempo yang pelan menjadi cepat, hingga membuat sang pemilik kejantanan tersebut mengerang. Memabukkan. Rasa aneh pun menjalar dibagian perut menuju selangkangannya, menandakan dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ahhh…. Sukeehhhh, a-aakuu keluu—aaaahhhhhh…."

Dan diiringi erangan kenikmatan –merdu bagi Sasuke- dari mulut sang blonde, ia pun memuntahkan cairannya, dan ditelan begitu saja oleh Sasuke, tanpa sisa.

"manis…" Sasuke pun mengambil sedikit sisa cairan Naruto untuk melumuri ketiga jarinya "kau siap, dobe?" karna Naruto sudah lemas, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah. _Tho, Sasuke gabakalan berhenti walaupun udah dilarang._

Posisinya Sasuke tetap sama, mengapit Naruto, hanya saja, sebelah kaki Naruto sudah diarahkan untuk menginjak closet. Agar lebih 'mudah' untuk 'memasukan' nantinya.

Sasuke pun memasukan jari pertamanya ke lubang Naruto, dan direspon dengan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit mengejang serta lenguhan dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. _Erotis, _Pikir Sasuke sableng.

_Kulit tan berkeringat. Check.  
Lenguhan dan desahan. Check.  
Wajah yang memerah. Check._

_Sempurna… sepertinya, tak salah memilih Naruto sebagai uke._

Sasuke, kenapa otakmu masih saja sableng disaat kau sedang melakukan penetrasi?

…

Jari kedua pun masuk, diikuti rintihan dari Naruto. Perih menjalar dibagian bawahnya. Lubangnya yang sempit dipaksa melebar oleh jari Sasuke yang melakukan penetrasi. Dan ketiga jari ketiga masuk…

"AKH!" … Naruto langsung berteriak. Rintihannya telah terganti oleh air mata yang kini menetes dari mata sapphirenya. "sttt… setelah ini takkan sakit, Naru-chan… tenanglah," dan hanya disambut oleh anggukan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan jarinya untuk mencari spot Naruto. Digerakkannya menggunting, zigzag, agar lubang Naruto menjadi 'sedikit' lebar dan muat ketika dimasukkan oleh penis Sasuke nanti.

Digerakkannya terus jari-jarinya, sampai ketika ia menyentuh 'tempat' yang membuat Naruto mendesah. _Gotcha! Ketemu. _Disentuhnya 'tempat' tersebut berulang-ulang dan membuat Naruto semakin mendesah heboh. Setelah dikiranya cukup, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan dibalas oleh raut muka kecewa oleh Naruto.

"Tenang Naru-chan, permainan inti baru saja dimulai…" dan setelah itu, Naruto dihadiahi senyuman mesum oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir lupa. Pantas saja bawahnya terasa sakit dan sesak, rupanya ia belum membuka celananya sendiri. Lantas, Sasuke pun membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Dan…. Nampaklah kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah basah oleh precumnya sendiri. Memudahkannya untuk masuk nanti—ups, bukan nanti… sekarang, mungkin?

"Aku masuk, Naru-chan…"

JLEB.

"AKKKHHHHHHHH~!" ringisan—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya teriakan kesakitan Naruto pun menggema di penjuru ruangan kamar mandi tersebut. Untung saja sudah sepi, bagaimana kalau masih jam sekolah?

Hmm..sekarang kita tau, seberapa **teme**nya Sasuke, setelah ia memasukan kejantanannya langsung –tanpa embel-embel 'pelan' sama sekali- ia tidak meminta maaf, dan **langsung ** menggerakkan kejantanannya dilubang Naruto. Sasuke, tidakkah kau melihat wajah ukemu yang kesakitan? Chk, Uchiha Bastard.

Tidak mempedulikan suara erangan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Digenjotnya lubang Naru. Awalnya memang pelan, namun lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat. Membuat dinding rectum Naruto semakin lecet dan perih, namun tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuuuhkeehhh… shudahhh, akkhh…"

Erangan kesakitan terus meluncur dari mulut Naruto, namun setelah beberapa saat, fikirannya kembali blank ketika Sasuke menyentuh 'tempat' itu kembali, dan erangan kesakitan Naruto telah bercampur dengan desahannya yang membuat Sasuke semakin gencar menubruk 'tempat' yang ternyata sweetspot Naruto.

Naruto asik mendesah. Sasuke asik menubruk. Terus begitu hingga Naruto merasakan hal aneh bergelenyar diperutnya kembali. Menuju keselangkangan dan akhirnya—

"Sasuuuhhh akuu—ahhhhh….." – Naruto pun klimaks kembali. Keluarnya cairan Naruto membuat dinding rectum yang sedang digenjot oleh Sasuke kian menyempit dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh –yang juga nikmat- pada kejantanan Sasuke. Karna itu, Sasuke semakin cepat dalam urusan in-outnya sampai ketika ia akan keluar juga.

"N-naruuu….shhh," desisan pun keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat spermanya menyembur didalam lubang Naruto. Dan keduanya **hampir **terkapar lemas jika tak mengingat bahwa ini adalah kamar mandi.

"Hey Naru-chan…" Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Naruto.  
"Hn?"  
"Hari ini kau menginap dirumahku…"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Kita adakan ronde kedua…"

… **loading … **"hemh, ya…" Naruto yang mengantuk tidak menyadarinya. Lalu-

… **loading successful …  
**"APAAAAAAA?!" Teriakan Naruto pun mewarnai koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

**End.**

Yatta, Minnaaa~! Inilah fanfic **YAOI **yang mel **JANJIKAN** hueheee~ maaf ini lemon kecut sih, nggak hot dan gaje banget…

Btw, sebelumnya maaf ya atas ketypoan mel dalam mengetik fanfic **a Chance?** Apalagi dibagian bawah… Itu fanfic sebenernya request-an dari **Lele Bantet, Hamano Emi, dan ReviewOnly-chan. **Tapi entah kenapa, yang ada Cuma namanya **Lele Bantet** dan ketika dicoba edit, malah nggak kerubah-_- aduhh, maaf ya minna!

* * *

Nah, karna sebelumnya mel sempet nulis fanfiction Sasunaru **ABCD, Naru-chan! **Beberapa memang udah dibales lewat pm, tapi beberapa belom kebales. Yosh, inget ini balasan review untuk yang **ABCD, Naru-chan!** Ya..

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra  
**aaahh..maaf, disini mel menistai bang Tachi, tapi tenang aja, bang Tachi nggak akan marah, iyakan? *lirik bang tachi, diamaterasu* Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Lele Bantet**  
Makasihh~ ini emang fanfic sweet pertama mel, dan semoga aja kedepannya bisa bikin yang lebih sweet… melebihi sweetnya gula! Hehehe, padahal kan yang B hanya tentang kebersamaan ya?  
Soal Sebby-Ciel baru, udah terpublish kok! Tapi maaf, lebih mirip fluffy atau drabble disbanding multichap! Namanya juga epilogue XD Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**FlawlessHand lagi gak login  
**Ahaha, iyanih… entah kenapa mel lebih kepikiran fandom Naruto! Buat hurt sama yaoinya kebih asik sih XD Yosh! Salam kenal juga Flaw-san, maaf untuk kali ini, langsung bikin Lemon kecut, non-sweet sama sekali, hehe.. Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Uchinami Akira  
**Wow~ tentu saja, sayangnya mereka masih ditangan bang Kishi, coba nggak, author pecinta SasuNaru pasti udah bikin mereka nyatu tuh :v Nahh, anggap aja ini Lemon kecut pengganti malam pertama mereka ya, Akira-chan~ Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Yuzuru Nao  
**Sasu-teme sih kalo udah nyangkut ke Naru-chan emang bakal jadi mesum XD para Uchiha memang memiliki kemampuan bermesum ria(?) *plak* Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**naru-nyan  
**Makasih udah bilang fanfic abal buatan mel ini 'sweet' soalnya akhir-akhir ini idenya yang sweet mulu, romantisnya calm gitu(?) tentu lah! Jujur, ini fandom kesukaan mel.. salam kenal ya! Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Wookie  
**hmm…manisan juga gula lho, wookie-san! Hehe, dia kan anak ayam dengan keturunan mesum dan menyandang marga Uchiha. Untung mesum ganteng…mesum buluk? /woy. Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**7D  
**Naru nggak keberatan dipanggil chan, karna itu membuat kesan dia makin kawaii~ huehehe, coba Sasu dipanggil embel-embelnya chan? Ngeri deh… XD uokeh, terimakasih sarannya.. semoga fanfic baru mel kata-katanya udah berkembang! Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Guest  
**yosh! Terimakasih. Walaupun Cuma 1 kata, itu berarti untuk mel~ jangan lupa review lagi^^ Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**guest  
**ahaha, review apapun bebas. Flame boleh, asal dosa tanggung sendiri XD hiyehehe, ini udah bikin lagi! Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**sasunaru selalu  
**tentu! SasuNaru emang thebest. Yow! Sampe kapanpun gaada yang nandingin~ huehehe, pendapat orang beda-beda sih untuk pairing^^ tenang, tetep nulis SasuNaru kok.. Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Vianycka Hime**  
ehehe, hime-chan, ini karna judulnya sih, kan nggak mungkin dari A, B, langsung W? hahaa XD Oke, Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Uchikazerei  
**kalo soal gambar-menggambar, Sasu udah pasti jago pake banget.. tantangan barunya yaa menaklukan cintanya, Naru-chan! Hahaha XD kalo yang Chibi, itu..apalagi Narunya, childish banget ya? Nah untuk soal Lemon yang didambakan saat malam pertama(?) mel ganti scane jadi kaya gini, di closet :v semoga suka! Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Yosh, minna! Terakhir, Review, plisss?! Apapun Review kalian, pasti bakal mel response! Arigatou~**


End file.
